A Super Surfboard Shack
by GrandNutShackHalation
Summary: Dry Bowser, Toadette, and Petey Piranha run a surfboard shack as Meta Knight suddenly appears before them. Originally written by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, with some new bits including an important question... why do we do pong?


BAN: This story was by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus, who modified it to be better than it was. This is how that story was, with a few new bits not written by him.

* * *

 **Super Surfboard Shack by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus (with new conclusive bits)  
**

"Hold on... maybe this will work this time... just a few more screws here and there..." Meta Knight stated as he was doing some tinkering with machinery, being that he was working on another one of his many projects to keep the citizens of Dreamland in good condition to fight for Popstar.

The blue colored masked man who wasn't so big (for you) was in the scattered ruins of his precious Halberd vessel, managing to blast a warp portal as he took a glance inside. Suddenly a strong gust of wind blew him into the warp portal, with it disappearing.

* * *

Toadette farted as she sighed of relief, breaking wind as much as she could to help make her stomach feel better. "Oh baby, that feels so good!"

"Well maybe to you, since you obviously have a fetish for flatulence." Dry Bowser scoffed as he was polishing off some surfboards, with them and Petey Piranha at the sunny Cheep Cheep Beach, running a surfboard shack as Petey was catching some waves on the water behind the wooden boardwalk, with the trio dressed up as surfers.

Suddenly Meta Knight fell down onto Dry Bowser, reducing the skeletal reptile into a pile of bones as Toadette gasped, placing her hands on her face.

"Oh! What are you doing here, Meta?" Toadette gasped as she was quite shocked.

Meta Knight dusted himself off as he faced the trio of surfers. "I was tinkering around with a weird set of machinery that I found in the Halberd, and I suddenly found myself here." He took a glance around as he shook his head. "So what are you three up to?"

"We're being surfers!" Petey shouted as he caused a massive wave to splash all over the beach, soaking everything as he posed on his green surfboard, with everyone squinting their eyes at him as he shrugged, the mutated piranha plant not meaning to soak everyone.

Silver The Hedgehog arrived as a very brief cameo, holding several boxes of pizza as he blinked, noticing how soaked the area was, his shoes sinking into the wet sand.

"Perhaps was a bad time to come into this..." Silver said to himself as he used his psychic power to float his way out of the story.

* * *

With no way for Meta Knight to get back to Dreamland, the masked puffball decided to help out the surfer trio with their surfing shop, taking a good glance at the different sized surfboards as he turned to face them.

"So... which one would you suggest for someone of my stature?" Meta Knight asked as he brushed back his magnificent cape.

Dry Bowser observed Meta Knight as he had reassembled himself, having dried off his bones in the sun. "Well, normally I'd say that you should have a small board, but since I've heard tales about you being quite strong, I'd recommend this." He then handed Meta Knight a surfboard that had his symbol on it.

"Oh! DB, you're not seriously gonna give him that one!?" Toadette gasped in shock as she was astonished.

"Yeah... I don't think anyone can handle that board but you, big guy!" Petey Piranha added as he was moving his botanic body around.

Meta Knight clenched his fists as his eyes went from yellow to red. "You don't think I can handle a decent challenge, huh?" He then snatched the surfboard from Dry Bowser, dashing onto the wooden boardwalk as he then jumped off the pier, landing on the surfboard as he proceeded to ride the wave, showing off his professional skills as a warrior determined to do whatever it takes to prove his doubters wrong.

Toadette and Petey watched in amazement as Dry Bowser smiled, feeling proud to see Meta Knight easily do this task as it was surely a good way to help get more business for their surfboard shack.

Once the sun went down, they all gathered around the television set to watch some TV to call it a night.

 _"Are you ready for the slam of your life?" The left paddle asked._

 _"Because you're going to get it!" The right paddle laughed._

 _The pong ball sighed. "I guess I have no choice."_

 _And with nothing else to say, the ball of pong willingly let itself bounce between the two paddles... for eternity._

"...What. Who asked for this?" Meta Knight commented while scratching his head, his Galaxia sword in his other gloved hand.

"Beats me. They'll make a show out of anything." Dry Bowser responded as he had his bony arms folded.

"As long as it has heart to it, I don't think it would be bad." Toadette added as she casually shrugged.

Petey mumbled, with the group agreeing as a warp portal appeared, it being Meta Knight's cue to leave as he waved goodbye to the trio, taking off as he hoped it would lead him right back to Popstar's Dreamland.

* * *

FAN: Outside some new bits, that was the story as how it was done by Yoshizilla-Rhedosaurus.


End file.
